


Paternal

by handelgamer



Series: Desperation - XIVWrite2020 [29]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, bozja adjacent, musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handelgamer/pseuds/handelgamer
Summary: Syngigeim has a few thoughts as she strides to make amends...
Series: Desperation - XIVWrite2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905949
Collections: #FFxivWrite Final Fantasy 30 Day Writing Challenge - Complete Works, #FFxivWrite2020 Final Fantasy 30 Day Writing Challenge





	Paternal

Syngigeim took a deep breath, looking out over Red Rooster Stead. There was always this distance from herself and her father Usynlon. The reality of many kids who were fostered away from their pirate fathers. She was supposed to count herself lucky that her father actually sent money. Try telling that to a girl growing up with a mean lady who censured this weak-framed Roegadyn AND to the other children who teased her for not being able to keep up with them.

By the time Usynlon was able to actually be a father, the gulf felt impassible. He took up residency in Red Rooster Stead, and Syngigeim was taken under the wing of the Arcanist’s Guild. Their lives had been pulled into different threads and for all of Syngigeim’s life, it felt it would remain that way.

But hells, she had just witnessed the memory of Cid’s father shooting him. Whatever hurts Usylon did were nothing compared to that. After long last, she would finally make the attempt to try.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, will I actually write out this important scene? Not likely! (Or maybe. Depends~)


End file.
